


Kiss me once, then kiss me twice

by Yuu (Fuyonako_Yuu)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Getting Together, M/M, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pining, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyonako_Yuu/pseuds/Yuu
Summary: Mắt nhìn vào bệ phóng mà chỉ ngay khoảnh khắc trước Steve còn ở đó, Bucky trải qua 5 giây dài nhất cuộc đời mình. Steve đi rồi, cậu nghĩ, trong đầu chỉ còn mấy chữ ấy, Steve sẽ không quay về nữa."...hai, một."Khoảng không kia nhòe đi, và Steve xuất hiện. Bucky nhẹ thở hắt ra. Cậu đã nghĩ chắc là như vậy. Cậu đã nói lời tạm biệt và tự nhủ mình sẽ ổn thôi, mình mừng là Steve cuối cùng cũng có thể cùng Peggy sống một cuộc sống hằng mong ước. Cậu biết chiếc máy này có thể đưa Steve quay về những năm 40, tiếp tục cuộc đời còn đang dang dở khi anh lao thẳng chiếc Valkyrie xuống băng. Vậy mà Steve lại đang đứng đây, vẻ mặt mệt mỏi và cả người toàn đất cát. Bucky không biết Steve đang nghĩ gì, khi hai ánh mắt chạm nhau. Cậu chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy mắt Steve xanh đến thế.





	Kiss me once, then kiss me twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessivereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/gifts).
  * A translation of [Kiss me once, then kiss me twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610594) by [obsessivereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/pseuds/obsessivereader). 

> Please drop the original author a kudo for their beautiful work <3

Mắt nhìn vào bệ phóng mà chỉ ngay khoảnh khắc trước Steve còn ở đó, Bucky trải qua 5 giây dài nhất cuộc đời mình. Steve đi rồi, cậu nghĩ, trong đầu chỉ còn mấy chữ ấy, Steve sẽ không quay về nữa.

"...hai, một."

Khoảng không kia nhòe đi, và Steve xuất hiện. Bucky nhẹ thở hắt ra. Cậu đã nghĩ chắc là như vậy. Cậu đã nói lời tạm biệt và tự nhủ mình sẽ ổn thôi, mình mừng là Steve cuối cùng cũng có thể cùng Peggy sống một cuộc sống hằng mong ước. Cậu biết chiếc máy này có thể đưa Steve quay về những năm 40, tiếp tục cuộc đời còn đang dang dở khi anh lao thẳng chiếc Valkyrie xuống băng. Vậy mà Steve lại đang đứng đây, vẻ mặt mệt mỏi và cả người toàn đất cát. Bucky không biết Steve đang nghĩ gì, khi hai ánh mắt chạm nhau. Cậu chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy mắt Steve xanh đến thế.

"Anh trộm khiên của anh ngày xưa đấy hả?" Sam phá lên cười.

Đến lúc ấy Bucky mới để ý đến cái túi da tròn trong tay Steve. Thế chỗ cho cái búa thần chết tiệt của Thor. Steve bước xuống, nhìn Bucky một lần nữa trước khi quay qua Sam. Cái cách Steve đứng thẳng dậy khiến Bucky dừng lại, khoanh tay trước ngực. Steve có chuyện cần phải nói với Sam. Bucky có thể chờ được. Cậu có thời gian. Cậu còn cả một tương lai trước mắt để hỏi Steve tại sao anh lại quay lại.

Cậu nhìn Sam nhận lấy tấm khiên, có chút gì đó giống như kính cẩn, nhìn vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên, rồi do dự, và cuối cùng là chấp nhận. Thứ trách nhiệm như tấm áo choàng đặt lên vai Sam như đã thân thuộc từ lâu. Đúng là vậy. Sam là một lựa chọn đúng cho tương lai mới này. Khi Steve quay đi để nói chuyện với Banner, Bucky tiến lại, đấm nhẹ vào tay Sam. "Này Cap."

"Cút mẹ ông đi," Sam tự đáp lại theo phản xạ. Anh có vẻ như vẫn chưa hoàn hồn, nhìn xuống tấm khiên trên tay.

"Nhìn hợp đấy," Bucky nói, gật đầu.

"Nó đã có thể là của ông." Sam ngẩng lên nhìn Bucky. "Vẫn nên là của anh ấy."

"Cũng đến lúc để mấy người trẻ dẫn đường rồi."

"Vậy giờ chẳng lẽ anh ấy định cứ thế lui về sau cánh gà sao?"

"Steve sao? Đã bao giờ ông thấy tên đấy bỏ chạy khỏi một cuộc chiến chưa?"

Vẻ mặt Sam in hằn một chữ "Cũng đúng". Anh nhìn lại Bucky. "Còn ông thì sao?"

Bucky nhún vai. "Đứng sau lưng cậu ấy thôi, vẫn luôn là thế. Dù cho cái tên đần đấy định làm gì đi nữa."

Một bàn tay đặt lên vai cậu. Quay lại, cậu thấy Steve đang nhìn cậu, vẫn với anh mắt kì lạ ấy, một bên khóe miệng hơi cười. Ở khoảng cách này, Bucky nhìn rõ được cả những vệt bụi xám trên nền trắng của bộ đồ lượng tử. "Cám ơn nhé, Buck."

"Vậy bây giờ anh định làm gì?" Sam hỏi.

Ánh mắt Steve chợt xa xăm, nụ cười vụt tắt. Những tia nắng vàng nhảy múa trên nền cỏ xanh, và gió thổi qua những tán lá xào xạc. "Nat đã để lại một lỗ hổng. Cô ấy đã làm rất nhiều để giữ cho mọi việc được tiếp tục, giữ cho thế giới được yên bình. Có lẽ... tôi sẽ cố lấp đầy lỗ hổng ấy. Tôi nghĩ cô ấy sẽ muốn biết có ai đó vẫn đang tiếp tục làm những gì cô ấy đã bắt đầu."

Nỗi thương tiếc còn ngập trong giọng Steve, trên khuôn mặt Sam, Bucky đều thấy hết. Cậu siết lấy bàn tay Steve trên vai mình. Bucky không hiểu cô đủ rõ để cảm nhận được nỗi đau ấy, nhưng lòng tin Steve đặt ở cô cũng đã đủ chứng minh được con người của cô. Steve nắm vai cậu, môi mím chặt.

"Vậy giờ phải gọi anh là gì đây," Sam nói, có lẽ là đang cố kìm lại nước mắt.

"Đại úy bị lấy mất rồi." Bucky buông tay Steve, hơi ấm vẫn còn vương lại trong lòng bàn tay. Cậu nắm tay lại, cố níu giữ lại thứ hơi ấm ấy.

"Vậy thì... " Sam xoa cằm nghĩ ngợi. "Chỉ huy Rogers thì sao."

"Tôi được thăng cấp sao?" Steve nhướn mày. "Vậy giờ ta cứ cho lên cấp dễ dàng vậy sao?:

"Mặc kệ thế giới," Sam ném lại. "Anh tự nhiên đẩy cái danh hiệu này cho tôi thì ăn miếng trả miếng thôi."

"Nghe hay đấy," Bucky nói. Cậu mỉm cười khi Steve hơi lắc đầu.

"Vậy quyết định là Chỉ huy Rogers rồi nhỉ."

"Ross sẽ nổi khùng cho mà xem." Sam cười nhăn nhở. "Ai sẽ kể nào."

"Tôi xung phong." Banner tiến lại gần họ, đem theo bảng điều khiển của máy du hành thời gian. "Tôi thích đưa tin xấu cho ông ta lắm." Chẳng có vẻ gì là mất sức dù cho đống thiết bị kia phải đến ít nhất là 75kg, Banner đặt chiếc hộp xuống bệ phóng và chìa ra một bàn tay xanh. "Không đổi ý chứ?" Gã nói với Steve. Trong lòng bàn tay khổng lồ là một chiếc điều khiển bé xíu.

Ánh mắt Steve tìm đến Bucky và rồi rời đi. Chiếc găng da rít lên khi Steve nắm tay lại. Anh giật chiếc vòng GPS thời gian trêm cổ tay không chút do dự và ném nó lên bệ phóng. "Không hề." Steve cầm lấy chiếc điều khiển và bấm nút.

Bucky nhắm mắt lại và quay mặt đi khi nguồn năng lượng trong bệ phóng và bộ điều khiển ngắt mạch và phóng năng lượng hàng loạt ra ngoài. Khi vầng sáng xanh mờ dần, đống thiết bị lóe điện tanh tách, bốc khói đen mù mịt. Máy du hành thời gian là một thứ nguy hiểm, và Bucky rất mừng khi nhìn thấy nó bị phá hủy.

"Vậy là xong," Bucky nói.

"Ừ, xong rồi." Steve nhìn Bucky bằng một ánh nhìn nặng trĩu. "Về nhà thôi."

  
*

Bóng Steve đứng bên cửa sổ in bóng trên nền trời đêm, hai tay bỏ vào túi quần, chiếc quần nỉ cũ sờn vải, nhìn xuống đường phố phía dưới. Bucky không biết được cảm giác nhìn thấy xe cộ và người đi lại nhộn nhịp sau 5 năm cả thành phố trống vắng, im lìm là như thế nào. Có lẽ cũng giống cái cảm giác trong lòng Bucky mỗi lần cậu nhìn Steve và nhớ rằng đã 5 năm trôi qua với anh khi Bucky... biến mất. Có vẻ như đây chính là vòng lặp của cuộc đời họ. Một người dừng lại còn người kia đi tiếp, vĩnh viễn không thể cùng sánh bước.

Từ lúc quay về từ quá khứ Steve vẫn trầm ngâm như vậy. Bucky gần như sợ không dám hỏi, nhưng cậu vẫn bước đến bên cạnh và nhẹ đẩy vai anh. "Vẫn ổn đấy chứ?"

"Ừ." Steve nhìn cậu qua hai hàng mi dài. Ánh mắt ấy đã khiến hai đầu gối Bucky run lên từ hồi cậu 15 tuổi và nhận ra những người khác thường không có tình cảm mãnh liệt với bạn thân mình đến mức như cậu. Gần 100 năm sau và điều ấy vẫn chẳng hề thay đổi.

"Tớ không nghĩ cậu sẽ quay về."

Bucky nhún vai, hơi cúi đầu, để tóc xõa xuống trốn khỏi ánh mắt sâu thẳm của Steve.

"Tớ đã nghĩ về chuyện đó," Steve nói. "Tớ đã nhìn thấy cô ấy đấy, cậu biết không. Lúc tớ quay lại lấy Khối Lập Phương. Tớ phải tìm chỗ trốn và lỡ đi vào văn phòng của cô ấy." Giọng Steve nhẹ đi, trìu mến. Trong lồng ngực Bucky lại nhói lên như những ngày xưa cũ, là cho Steve hay chính bản thân mình, cậu không dám chắc. "Cô ấy đặt ảnh tớ trên bàn. Hồi tớ còn là binh nhì. Chưa có huyết thanh."

Bucky nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt nghiêm túc tới kì lạ của Steve. Sức nặng của ánh mắt ấy khiến tóc gáy cậu dựng lên. "Tớ biết cái nào rồi." Steve mặc áo thun trắng, nặng chưa nổi 45kg, mắt nheo lại trong ánh nắng vàng rực tạo vầng hào quang trên mái tóc. Anh nhìn như một thiên thần gầy nhỏ, bù xù nhưng sẽ vẫn đứng dậy hết lần này đến lần khác để tiếp tục chiến đấu vì người khác bất kể xảy ra chuyện gì. "Cô ấy đúng là có mắt nhìn người."

"Vậy hả?" Giọng Steve thân mật và trầm lắng và rất gần trong ánh đèn mờ trong căn hộ.

Bucky gật đầu. Bầu không khí dần nặng xuống.

"Nó được đặt ngay bên cạnh ảnh chồng với con cô ấy." Với một người vừa nhận ra mối tình xưa của mình đã bước tiếp, Steve lại chẳng có vẻ gì là dao động.

"Đau đấy."

Steve bật cười với phản ứng không hề phòng vệ của Bucky. "Tớ đã mất được, xem nào... 30 năm tính đến lúc ấy rồi? Tớ mừng là cô ấy đã bước tiếp."

Steve nghe không có chút gì là không thật lòng. Bucky do dự trước chủ đề trò chuyện không thể đoán trước này. "Cậu có thể quay lại với Peggy cậu biết mà." Bucky không biết tại sao mình lại nói vậy. Có lẽ là để tự nhắc cho bản thân nhớ mình đang đứng ở đâu. "Cậu vẫn còn một ống hạt Pym gì đó đấy thôi."

"Đúng là thế." Thở dài, Steve vuốt tóc, vẫn còn hơi ướt. Tóc mái rủ xuống trán anh như cái hồi họ còn ở Brooklyn và tin tưởng rằng cuộc sống của họ sẽ chẳng bao giờ vượt ra ngoài thành phố ấy. "Nhưng tớ không phải Steve mà cô ấy biết. Tớ không còn là con người ấy lâu lắm rồi." Anh bước lại gần thêm chút nữa. "Vậy là Peg có mắt nhìn người hả?"

Bucky cảm thấy như bị đóng băng khi Steve nhìn cậu như thể tìm kiếm điều gì đó chỉ có trong mắt Bucky. Nó làm tâm trí cậu đảo lộn và bị phân tán và có lẽ chính là lí do khiến những lời tiếp theo không được cậu cân nhắc kĩ. "Tớ vẫn không hiểu nổi tại sao chẳng cô nàng nào chịu dành thời gian cho cậu cả."

Steve lại tiến gần thêm một bước nữa, đủ gần để Bucky cảm nhận được cả thân nhiệt của Steve. Steve đứa tay chạm vào một lọn tóc của Bucky. Anh mân mê nó như thể đang nghiên cứu cấu trúc của nó. "Còn cậu thì sao? Cậu sẽ giành thời gian cho tớ chứ?"

Bucky liếm môi. Ruột gan cậu như đảo tung lên khi ánh mắt Steve rơi xuống môi cậu trước khi giật ngược lên. "Nếu cậu nói cậu muốn tớ làm vậy, tớ sẽ làm," Bucky trả lời. Trong lòng cậu dấy lên một cảm giác chờ đợi đầu tiên có chút gì đó do dự.

"Vậy nếu bây giờ tớ nói vậy thì sao?"

Một phần trong Bucky muốn không ngần ngại đồng ý, nhưng hàng năm trời sống cùng bí mật chôn sâu ngăn hai chữ ấy thoát ra ngoài. "Tại sao lại là lúc này?"

"Tớ đã nhìn thấy cậu chết hai lần, Buck," Steve khàn khàn đáp lại. "Tớ nhìn thấy cậu rơi khỏi đoàn tàu đó. Tớ chỉ vừa mới giành lại được cậu trước khi cậu hóa thành tro bụi trước mắt tớ." Bất chợt, anh trông già hẳn đi. Mệt mỏi và kiệt sức. "Tớ cứ nhìn thấy cậu chết hết lần này đến lần khác mỗi khi tớ ngủ."

"Này." Bucky đặt tay sau gáy Steve. Sau ngần ấy năm, bản năng đầu tiên của cậu vẫn là an ủi Steve. Cậu chưa bao giờ có thể đứng nhìn anh chịu đau khổ. "Tớ ở đây rồi."

Steve nuốt khan. Gật đầu. Ấn trán mình vào trán Bucky và lấy hơi như thể đang cố lấy can đảm. Anh lùi lại và nhìn Bucky, ánh mắt nghiêm nghị và kiên quyết, và có một chút gì đó sợ hãi. "Tớ đã ngu ngốc đủ lâu rồi, tớ không muốn phí hoài một cơ hội nào nữa. Quay lại quá khứ, được nhìn thấy Peg một lần nữa... chỉ càng khẳng định những gì tớ đã biết từ lâu."

Có gì đó kì lạ siết lại trong Bucky khi Steve cất tiếng. Cảm giác ấy như thể cậu lại tan ra thêm một lần nữa, thân xác hóa thành tro tàn, nhẹ tênh, không chút đau đớn.

"Tớ đang ở nhà rồi, Buck," Steve nói. "Đây chính là chốn quay về của tớ. Ở bên cậu." Steve luồn tay qua tóc Bucky. "Nếu cậu chấp nhận tớ."

Bucky mất đến gần nửa phút mới chấp nhận được điều Steve đang nói. Cậu đã từ bỏ hi vọng từ rất lâu về trước, từ cái đêm trong mắt Steve chỉ có Carter, cái đêm cô bước vào quán rượu với bộ váy cùng màu son đỏ rực trên môi.

"Cậu đúng là thằng đần đấy, biết không Rogers?"

Steve nhắm mắt lại, buông một tiếng thở run run. "Vậy là đồng ý đúng không?"

Thần thánh ơi. Bucky nhìn cái tên đần tuyệt đẹp trước mặt mình, kinh ngạc. Chẳng lẽ Steve không hay biết rằng Bucky đã yêu anh gần trọn một đời sao?

Thay vì trả lời, Bucky hôn anh một lần, rồi thêm một lần nữa cho rõ ràng. Khi Steve đáp lại, anh ôm Bucky như thể cậu chính là thứ quý giá nhất thế giới này. 

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame đã lâu rồi nhưng tuôi vẫn chưa ổn~


End file.
